


Seeking Warmth

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Seeking Warmth AU (Poetry) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballad, F/F, Hints of Bumblby, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Winter in Vale, a most bitter host; Ruby seeks warmth from whom she needs most. A ballad in three parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon another name,  
> Seeking Warmth was made of prose.  
> Renewed resolve now sees it bloom  
> A ballad, a songbird, a lover's first rose.

This winter in Vale,  
most bitter and harsh.  
The snowstorms, they howl;  
The students, they march

Through the courtyards of  
Beacon, academy famed  
For hunters and huntresses  
World-class and well-trained;

Through snow piled high  
They all make their way  
To beds ever cold.  
But one girl that day

Had plans not to sleep  
Alone in a bed  
That's colder than steel.  
Ruby Rose, Little Red,

She slips from her bunk  
To prod Weiss from her rest  
And ask her dear partner,  
"May I lay by your chest?"

The heiress stirs in her blankets,  
Cracks open an eye,  
Sees Ruby stand huddled  
With a shiver and sigh.

Red cloak wrapped tightly  
'Round her subtle frame  
Leaves Weiss not to wonder  
If the cold is to blame.

Yet still, she must quip,  
"You know warm air rises?"  
So Ruby responds,  
Always full of surprises:

"I don't think there's  
Much warmth to be had.  
If I slept here with you,  
I'd be warm and so glad."

"Go back to bed, Ruby."  
Weiss turns from her gaze.  
But Ruby stands hopeful,  
Her eyes in a haze.

"It's so cold," Ruby whispers,  
Voice barely a rasp.  
Weiss pulls back the blankets.  
"Come here and be fast."

Ruby stands bewildered  
At the inviting space.  
"Come on, you dolt.  
No one's taking your place."

With that, Ruby scrambles  
Under the blankets with Weiss.  
She says, "Thanks," and "So, umm…"  
Having considered it twice.

"Go to sleep," Weiss advises.  
And though Ruby is meek,  
She sets an arm 'round her partner,  
Her princess, Weiss Schnee.

Her heart thrills at the closeness,  
At her daring attempt  
To find some affection  
From a girl whose contempt

Is clearer than her love.  
But Weiss recoils at the touch;  
"What are you doing, Ruby?  
I've not invited as much."

"It's cold, and you're warm."  
Ruby's cheeks are now flushed.  
"I'm sorry," Weiss proffers,  
Her tone all but hushed.

"I'm not accustomed  
To another's embrace."  
Ruby's eyes are aglow,  
Desire plain on her face.

"May I?" She asks.  
And conflict does stir  
In the heiress's eyes.  
They begin to blur.

"I'm sorry, Ruby.  
Perhaps it's best you return  
To your bed for the night."  
Red's advances thus spurned,

"Oh," she replies.  
It is all she can say.  
She disentangles herself  
From the bed where she lay.

"Sleep well, Weiss. I'm sorry."  
Her voice is uncertain.  
"Good night to you, Ruby."  
Thus closes the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

With the new dawn they wake;  
At least three of the four.  
It was Ruby who sleeps,  
Though Weiss wants for more.

Golden curls tumbling,  
Yang sets Red to start  
For the day to begin,  
As a big sister ought.

Blake brushes her hair,  
Hides her faunas ears 'neath  
Her pretty black bow  
Like a sword in its sheath.

Not a word from the White,  
Not even, "Good morn."  
Though Weiss makes to busy,  
She’s clearly forlorn.

At last, Ruby rouses  
From her fitful bout  
'Tween waking and slumber,  
And begins to shout;

"Weiss! Good morn—"  
"I'll be going out first."  
And with a snap in her step,  
Weiss leaves them the worst.

Yang's eyes flare as  
The door slams to a close.  
"What's her problem?" she grumbles.  
Little Red is morose.

But Blake is perceptive;  
"Did something happen last night?"  
Ruby nods the affirmative.  
"Then I'll make sure she's all right."

"I'll take care of Rubes,"  
Yang says as she wraps  
Arms 'round her sister,  
Who embraces her back.

The walk from the dorms  
Is bitter yet brief.  
When they arrive in the hall,  
They shudder relief.

It is time to break fast,  
And Blake parts her way  
To make peace with the heiress  
Who'd set Ruby adaze.

Yang ruffles Red's collar  
And playfully jibes,  
"Have any secrets to tell?"  
The Red nearly cries;

Had she heard them last night?  
What more is to tell?  
Perhaps Yang is cunning.  
Red wants now to yell.

"We can chat over food.  
Spill it all, Rubes!"  
And while Red’s face goes florid,  
She then knows there's no ruse.

Through five minutes of silence  
Does Yellow wait calm.  
Ruby's eyes tick the room  
Like the clock of a bomb.

"What's eatin' you, sis'?"  
Ruby snaps to attention,  
Ponders a moment,  
Then shatters convention.

"Last-night-I-tried-  
-to-sleep-with-Weiss."  
Yang sits as she parses,  
Brain frozen as ice,

Then the shock, recognition;  
"You what?!" Her eyes wide.  
Then Ruby, "Not like that!"  
She’s desperate to hide.

"I was cold last night,  
And I wanted her near."  
Yang's smile, askew, knows  
There’s more yet to hear.

"She let me, at first.  
But she was so warm!  
My heart was a-racing.  
Oh, Yang! She was warm!"

"Were you nervous?" Yang asks.  
"Of course! And excited—"  
She lapses, too embarrassed,  
Now a little bit frightened.

"You like her, then?"  
"I tried to hold her, but  
She pushed me away.  
Of course she would, but…"

"What did she say?"  
"Nothing, I guess.  
Just, 'Go back to bed, Ruby.'  
Well, you know the rest."

Ruby pauses, uncertain.  
"Are my feelings wrong?  
Even though we're both girls,  
In that way, can we bond?"

Yang throws her head back  
And laughs a good laugh.  
"Love is just love.  
Who cares if you're daft?"

"Hey!" Ruby yells,  
Fists balled in the air,  
But Yang sets her hand,  
Atop Ruby's hair.

"Love need not conform  
To some gender or creed;  
All hearts can be broken.  
In the end, we all bleed."

It doesn't take long  
For Blake to find Weiss.  
She sits alone in the corner;  
The corner sufficed.

"Would you allow me to join you?"  
Blake asks, most polite.  
"Ruby and Yang aren't with you?  
I suppose that I might."

"You were unkind to Ruby  
As you made your way on.  
Did something happen before,  
Perchance, to alarm?"

Weiss scowls.  
She had made herself plain.  
How can she express  
Her discomfort, disdain?

"Ruby acted untoward last night.  
I'd be lying to claim  
That I’m not distraught."  
"And what was her aim? Was it all for naught?"

"She seemed innocent enough.  
Had claimed to be cold,  
Requested my warmth."  
"And you gave it? How bold."

Weiss turns red to her ears.  
"I am not meant to be held!"  
"So Ruby was bolder?"  
The crimson flush is her tell.

"We've been friends long enough.  
Surely I can attest to  
The way you admire her,  
The way your eyes caress."

"What do I do, Blake? What do I do if she…"  
"If she likes you? That depends what you feel."  
"I feel that Ruby actioned improper!"  
"Is it fear in your eyes that's flashing like steel?"

"What?! How dare you! I—"  
"I meant not to offend," Blake was quick to defuse.  
"What is there to worry about?"  
"My father. He'd never—there's no doubt he'd refuse."

"Since when have you cared  
What your father thought?  
You're at Beacon, not Atlas,  
Despite their school's clout."

Weiss pauses, takes a breath.  
"You're right then," she says.  
"I've never much cared. But now  
Ruby's smitten. My cheeks are ablaze."

"Then answer me, Weiss:  
Do you desire to court her?"  
Weiss averts her eyes  
As emotions do stir.

She spends several long minutes  
Before admitting, "I'm not sure."  
"What makes you uncertain?"  
"I'm afraid my feelings aren't pure.

"I'm afraid that my attraction is slight,  
A rebellious phase.  
I fear I'm too much like my father.  
I fear her sweet, timid ways."

Blake nods, still reposed.  
"A wise woman once told me  
In no uncertain terms  
Not to fear what sets free;

"Love need not conform  
To some gender or creed;  
All hearts can be broken.  
In the end, we all bleed."

"And how will I know?  
What sets my heart free?"  
"Try one thing tonight:  
Don't let Ruby freeze."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day  
Passes quickly enough  
For Ruby, at least;  
For Weiss it is rough.

Anxiety and biting nerves,  
Pondering the while,  
'Where do we go?' and  
'How can I smile?'

What is she supposed to do? Invite Ruby to bed?  
How humiliating! She would die of shame.  
But still, she must answer  
Her dear Little Red.

Even if the words aren't said,  
If there is love in her heart,  
Then she must soon attend  
Her uncertainty, to not give false start

To the earnest feelings of her partner,  
Clear as the moon shattered high;  
Near a full day then passes  
Without meeting Red's eye.

It isn't 'till evening, when the  
Students of Beacon return to their dorms,  
That Ruby remembers:  
Weiss is still angry. Of this she is sure.

Blake and Yang sit side by side,  
Their desks by the shelf  
Which holds all of Blake's books and Yang's fairy tales –  
Once hidden from sight – no longer kept to herself.

Weiss sits at her own, the studious princess  
On a cheap wooden throne.  
But she is not engaged in notes;  
She is fearful of twilight. She fears not alone.

Ruby fears for much of the same,  
For she has her desires,  
But now, too, she has shame.  
She fears yet the cold. She fears Weiss’s ire.

The air, frozen still,  
The room deadly quiet,  
It is all Weiss can do  
To keep from a riot.

"I am going to shower."  
'Tis she who caves first.  
She leaves then to bathe,  
Leaving Red near to burst.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?"  
Her voice breaks to tears.  
"What? Ruby, no."  
Yang allays her fears.

"Not a word to me all day!  
Not a single small glance!  
What if she hates me?  
What if I missed my chance?"

"She has a lot on her mind.  
Assume not the worst."  
It is Blake who next speaks,  
Knowing well Ruby's thirst.

"It's a little early, sis',  
But why not get ready to sleep?  
Just rest for now, take your mind off of things."  
So Ruby says her good-nights, then begins counting sheep.

Beneath the hood of her cloak,  
She shivers with cold.  
How foolish she was  
Last night to be bold.

Yang sends a worried glance towards Blake,  
Who smiles, and says with a wave,  
"This is love, I am sure. My only concern  
Is that Weiss’s resolve might first cave."

Beckoned forth by her hand,  
Yang sets a kiss to Blake's wrist.  
"If you're certain, then I’m grateful  
That you came to assist."

Near a full hour later  
Weiss returns to the room  
Resplendent in nightgown,  
Her face in full bloom.

"Hey princess," Yang calls,  
"Leave any water for us?"  
"Shut up," Weiss retorts.  
'Tis her only response.

The heiress sulks to her bed,  
Sinks into the cold. She'd hoped  
That the water might  
Help her to cope.

She must wait for the twilight,  
When all were asleep,  
Before waking her partner.  
She must not be meek.

The hour grows late,  
The air painfully cold;  
Weiss grows unsure  
Whether Ruby will fold

And make on her own  
That most shameful request  
To be back in her arms;  
Oh, how easy she'd rest!

At last, Yangs soft snores fill the room.  
Weiss only hopes that Blake sleeps now too  
Lest she die of embarrassment,  
Or her fears coming true.

Silently rising from the edge of her bed,  
Peering up to Ruby above,  
Silver eyes meet icy blue. In an instant  
They blush, Weiss now knowing of love.

The two of them freeze,  
Their gazes unwavering.  
"Are you cold?" Weiss asks,  
A question Ruby is savoring.

She nods slowly, heart racing.  
Then Weiss inquires:  
"Sleep beside me tonight?"  
It is all Red desires.

"Are you sure? I mean, after last night–"  
"I am sure. Now get down here. It's cold."  
Ruby's face is alight. They settle  
Together, and without being told,

Once again they share blankets,  
Ruby's heart's in her ear.  
It beats into her skull  
Because Weiss is so near.

Before she can fidget,  
Or turn, face away,  
Weiss guides her hands to Red’s arms,  
Wraps them ‘round her waist.

The gesture, profound,  
It gives Ruby pause.  
'Twas only last night  
That Weiss laid down the law.

"Weiss, What are you–?"  
"It's cold, and I'm warm."  
Once again gazes lock.  
Ruby's eyes are a storm.

The heiress's flicker, uncertain.  
Though her bedmate is soft,  
Her stomach is churning;  
She feels dizzy, aloft.

With a comfortable sigh,  
Red settles beneath.  
"Am I too close?" she asks.  
White has to take it all in.

Silent for now, she shakes  
Against Ruby's cloak.  
Her mind is all roses.  
The scent fills her like smoke.

Tentative, she wraps her arms  
'Round her partner just to know what it's like.  
Ruby melts, thus embraced.  
There is naught to dislike.

Perhaps Red is relaxed, but  
White is not yet.  
Not completely, not knowing  
Where her heart is set.

"Ruby?" Weiss calls,  
Her voice but a whisper.  
"Yeah?" answers Ruby,  
Who could never resist her.

"We've known one another  
For ever so long.  
Tell me your feelings.  
I cannot be wrong."

"If you knew that I loved you,  
Then why couldn't I stay?"  
Weiss stiffens. 'Twas true…  
What next can she say?

"Weiss? What is wrong?  
Do you not feel the same?"  
"I may not be strong  
When you call out my name

“With such plain desire,  
Such yearning affection.  
Is it cowardice to blame?  
I fear it is so. There is no inflection,

"No tone I can muster  
To convey how uncertain  
I am with this choice.  
I won't entertain

"Thoughts of dalliance.  
I must know with conviction,  
But I know not the way  
To discern fact from fiction."

"I know of one way," Ruby hints  
With light in her eyes.  
"What is it?" Weiss implores,  
Though there would be no surprise.

"Kiss me," she says.  
Uncertainty flickers.  
"I…" White cannot answer.  
"Please?" Red's voice comes now quicker.

"Kiss me. Just once.  
If it isn't right,  
I'll depart from your arms,  
Give you up without fight."

Weiss only stares in the silence  
Which follows her plea.  
"Weiss," her voice breaking.  
"Just once. Just for me."

Weiss sees the fear  
In her partner's face.  
It is the same fear she holds,  
A fear she dares to erase;  


That her love is not real.  
And with that, she’s resolved.  
If this is all that is needed,  
Then the maze would be solved.

Ever so slowly,  
Weiss pulls back the hood  
Of Ruby's red cloak  
As if setting the mood.

Their lips brush at once,  
A faint, feather-touch.  
White whimpers, a tear  
Falling at the next blush.

"No good?" Ruby asks.  
Weiss sees her again;  
Sees her with longing,  
But also with pain.

"I think I need to try that again."  
With a gentle hand, Ruby stops Weiss's tear.  
Nearly stops her heart beating.  
Nearly stops all her fear.

The same hand then settles  
At the nape of her neck.  
Ruby's lips meet her partner's,  
Weiss's composure a wreck.

White fights back more tears.  
Red leans into the kiss.  
Her touch is so firm,  
So sure; this is bliss.

The sensations, electric,  
Downright chilling their spines.  
Ruby holds it for seconds,  
Her love now sublime.

Upon breaking her contact,  
She sheepishly asks,  
"So? What do you think?"  
Her resolution steadfast.

Weiss's realization  
Washes over, a wave,  
One final tsunami  
That leaves her to crave.

She chokes back a sob,  
Kisses Ruby again,  
This time with passion;  
Ruby leans into sin.

"I'm sorry," Weiss chokes.  
"I was so afraid.  
I love you so much.  
For so long I had swayed."

Ruby smiles through tears,  
Eyes bright as the dawn.  
"What's there to be afraid of?"  
But the fear is long gone.

"I had feared that I'd hurt you.  
That my love wasn't true.  
I had feared for the lies  
My father told me in youth."

Ruby laughs. Foreheads meet.  
"We've been good to each other.  
We had a rocky start, but look now,  
We're great! We shine like a star."

"It'll be more of the same,  
Except now we can cuddle."  
Weiss laughs at her innocence,  
Heart now clear from the muddle.

Ruby wraps her arms  
Tightly 'round Weiss,  
Nuzzles her face  
Into fast-melting ice.

"You dunce," Weiss smiles,  
Nuzzles back long at last,  
Breathing in slow,  
Forgetting the past.

Ruby's scent wreaths  
All around where they lay.  
The cold night forgotten,  
They sleep ever soundly,

No more pain, no more yearning.  
No more fear to leave rotten.  
Their fall had been broken;  
'Twas love which had caught them.


End file.
